


Handle It

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Angst is too strong a word, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, but it's the closest descriptor I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Harry is a workaholic who doesn't know what to do when left alone with no work.





	Handle It

Tim is gone and Harry doesn't know what to do with himself. It's not forever, Tim just had to go back to Leaventown to wrap up a few loose ends — resign from his job, pack up his stuff, say goodbye to his grandmother — but he'll be back. Tim  _ said  _ he'd be back. He  _ has to _ come back.

Harry is probably handling it well all things considered. If it were up to him, he would have thrown himself into his work until he reached the point where he passed out from sheer exhaustion, having gone beyond what even coffee could counter. But it's not up to him. Apparently coming back from the dead is a pretty complicated thing and paperwork takes time. Not that he'd been declared  _ officially  _ dead quite yet, but, again, paperwork takes time. Regardless, nearly dying in a fiery crash and only being saved by spending roughly a week in the body of a Pikachu apparently gets one put on some kind of leave. Harry isn't sure exactly what kind of leave, but it isn't like he's ever taken proper time off before — the weeks spent in Kanto tracking down Mewtwo for Howard can hardly be counted as a vacation.

So, with his preferred method of dealing with unpleasant feelings denied to him, Harry finds himself unpleasantly unoccupied. He's spent several hours mindlessly watching detective movies and desperately wishing for something to do with his hands besides pet Pikachu and fiddle with his coffee mug.

He's glancing around his apartment, looking for something to do that will let him feel useful when his eyes fall on the door to Tim's bedroom. He gets up and shuffles over, opening the door cautiously, like Tim will appear out of nowhere and yell at him for intruding on his personal space. Instead there's just the soft swing of the door.

Tim has already started making some changes. Most of the posters have been pulled off the wall — though Harry is heartened to see that a few remain up — and placed in a pile along with some of the other more childish decorations. The Pikachu bed remains, but that's likely because Tim needs _somewhere_ to sleep, and suddenly Harry has realized something he can do.

He pulls out his phone and decides to text rather than call. He doesn't want to appear too demanding of his son's time, not now that he finally has any kind of claim on it again.

_ Hey Tim, do you want me to get you a new bed while you're gone? _

He doesn't add any of the other thoughts running through his head:  _ Sorry for not being a better dad. Please let me do this. Let me make  _ **_something_ ** _ up to you. Let me be  _ **_useful_ ** _ instead of just wallowing in my loneliness because apparently I have no life outside of my job. _

It doesn't take long before Tim answers.

_ Don't worry about it, Dad. We can go furniture shopping together when I get back. _

Tim's use of the word 'together' and his reassurance that he is still coming back does little to temper Harry's disappointment. He's once again left with nothing to do but wait.

"Piiika," Pikachu chirps in a way designed to get Harry's attention. Harry sometimes wonders if it's Pikachu's way of saying Harry's name. The pokemon circles around Harry's legs before skittering over to the door, chirping.

"You wanna go outside, buddy?" Harry asks, crossing over to his partner.

Pikachu chirps affirmatively and nods, tugging on Harry's pant leg.

"Alright, alright." Harry surrenders. It's not like he has anything at all claiming his attention. Maybe a leisurely walk will be good for him. It's a beautiful day out. Maybe they could go to that cafe in the park and watch the birds, or something relaxing like that.

At the very least, listening to his partner's whims gives Harry something to do, and maybe it'll help him forget how anxious he is that Tim will change his mind and cut Harry out of his life again.

"Piiika!" Pikachu repeats impatiently. "Pika pi!"

"Alright, little guy, we're going." Harry slips on his shoes and opens the door. Pikachu bolts outside and then turns back to make sure he’s following. Harry steps out and then studiously locks the door.

Pikachu chirps eagerly and leads the way down the stairs and out of the building. Harry dutifully follows.

Tim will be back in a few days. Harry can handle things until then.


End file.
